


Каждый заслуживает шанс взлететь

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [12]
Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied marital rape, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Узнав, что Эдвард Рочестер женат, Джейн знает, что она не может остаться в Торнфилде. Но до побега, она решает поговорить с женой своего хозяина. Всё происходит совсем не так, как она ожидала.





	Каждый заслуживает шанс взлететь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone deserves the chance to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446997) by [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/pseuds/Ibijau). 



Я не знаю, зачем подошла к этой двери, вместо того, чтобы собирать те немногие вещи, которые у меня были, и готовиться оставить мужчину, за которого я собиралась выйти замуж. Но вот я здесь. Я приказала Грейс Пул впустить меня, и она подчинилась. Несомненно, думая, что я всё ещё скоро буду её хозяйкой и что отказать мне было бы то же самое, что и отказать мистеру Рочестеру.

Ночью в комнате было ещё более темно и душно, чем днём. Я крепко сжимала свечку, которую мне дала Грейс. Я помнила только злость и жестокость жены Эдварда, женщины настолько сильной, что она почти одолела его; но было то, что я должна была узнать, и она единственная, кто может помочь мне понять правду. Мистер Рочестер рассказал мне свою версию, но, конечно же, у его жены была другая, если она и вовсе могла говорить. Ранее она вела себя, словно животное, но я помнила звук её смеха, и когда я проводила много времени на чердаке, я слышала, как миссис Рочестер разговаривала сама с собой. В её безумии была своя логика. То, что она уничтожила мою фату, а не попыталась меня убить, давало мне надежду, что с ней можно было поговорить.

Она сидела у маленького окна, смотря на звезды. Сидя неподвижно, словно статуя, она больше не выглядела такой пугающей, и когда она не пыталась напасть и убить, были видны остатки красоты, сохранившиеся несмотря на прошедшие года. Было совсем несложно представить то время, когда Эдвард верил, что влюблён в неё. 

Я осторожно сделала несколько шагов по направлению к ней и затем остановилась, не зная, что мне сказать или сделать, чтобы привлечь её внимание, не зная, хотела ли я её внимания после всего произошедшего. Но я пришла сюда не чтобы отступить в последний момент.

— Могу я поговорить с вами? — мягко спросила я.

Я была удивлена, что мой голос прозвучал спокойно по сравнению с тем, как сильно билось моё сердце. Миссис Рочестер вздрогнула и недовольно посмотрела на меня, но она пока не казалась агрессивной. Она ничего не ответила, и я посчитала это знаком, что могу продолжать.

— Мистер Рочестер рассказал мне об обстоятельствах вашей свадьбы, — объяснила я, и она скривилась от его имени. — Беря во внимание то, что случилось сегодня, я подумала, может быть, вы можете сказать мне больше?

— Зачем?

Её голос звучал мягче, чем я ожидала, но хрипловато, как после плача или крика. Я догадывалась, что так же, как и я, она могла делать и то, и другое в этот трагический день. 

— Мистер Рочестер сказал, что его заставили жениться на вас, — ответила я. — Он говорил, что у него были причины, чтобы запереть вас здесь, но… — Я нерешительно замолчала. Эдвард был добр ко мне, но его отношение к жене почему-то напомнило мне о тёте Рид. — Он сказал, что у него были причины, но я не уверена, что какие бы они ни были, они могут оправдать чьё-то заточение в таком одиночестве и так надолго.

Что-то в её лице смягчилось. Она не ожидала этого. Я тоже.

— Нас обоих заставили, — сказала она, поворачиваясь обратно к окну. — Они сказали мне, что он хороший человек и богатый, из хорошей семьи. Они сказали мне, что я стану леди. Они сказали мне, что у меня нет выбора. Мы провели вместе немного времени, и он казался милым. Он сказал, что любит меня. Никто никогда не любил меня раньше. Я была молода, и я хотела увидеть Англию.

— Он сказал, вы сумасшедшая.

Она снова повернулась ко мне и рассмеялась своим странным смехом, без капли веселья, который я часто слышала раньше.

— Конечно же я сумасшедшая, — ответила она. — Ты видела меня. Я бы убила его, если бы у меня была возможность. Я бы убила любого мужчину, который бы подошёл ко мне. Это сумасшествие. Мне становится дурно от нахождения на балах и разговоров с людьми. Это сумасшествие. Моя кожа тёмная, а я требую, чтобы ко мне относились как к белой леди. Это сумасшествие. Я терпела его прикосновения и редко позволяла ему то, что было его правом как моего мужа. И в тоже время я с удовольствием целовалась и разделяла плотские удовольствия с моей любимой служанкой. Это сумасшествие. Когда он бьёт меня, я бью в ответ. Это тоже сумасшествие. Как видишь, я довольно сумасшедшая.

Я чувствовала, как кровь прилила к моим щекам. То, что она могла так свободно говорить об убийстве человека, то, что она признала отвращение к своему собственному мужу и её порочные желания… Я вздрогнула от мысли, что эта высокая женщина целовала другую женщину в отвратном подобии любви. Это действительно было сумасшествием.

— Я уважительно к нему относилась на людях, — продолжила Берта дрожащим голосом, снова смотря в окно. — Я была настолько хорошей женой, насколько могла. Я давала ему то, на что он имел право, и взамен требовала, чтобы он позволил мне то, что мне было нужно. Я любила её. Её звали Луиза, и её кожа была бледнее, чем моя. Она выглядела так, как мне всегда говорили, я должна была выглядеть. Она была доброй и милой, и нам было весело вместе. Он никогда не смеялся вместе со мной. Он запрещал мне смеяться, потому что я не выглядела как леди, когда смеялась. По его мнению, я вела себя не как подобает настоящей леди. И затем, когда он выгнал мою Луизу и запретил ей снова приходить в наш дом… тогда я ударила его, и он ударил меня в ответ, и я снова ударила.

Она улыбнулась звёздам, словно воспоминание о таком насилии приносило ей удовольствие. Моей первой реакцией были отвращение и жалость к мистеру Рочестеру, которому приходилось жить с этим сумасшедшим и странным существом…

Но я снова вспомнила о своём детстве. Я тоже пыталась быть хорошей и всем нравиться, взамен прося совсем немного. И когда у меня отняли то немногое, что у меня было, разве я не стала агрессивной? Мне пришлось провести те страшные часы в красной комнате, потому что я ударила кузена Джона. В доме тёти Рид моё поведение казалось не менее невразумительным, мои поступки — не менее ужасными.

Что же касается её любви к служанке, хоть это и было неправильно, я не могла винить её за злость. Кто знает, что бы я сделала ради любви к Хелен или мисс Темпл, если бы они были отняты у меня не Богом и браком, а злостью и ревностью мужчины, который не заслужил моего авторитета. Я была слабее и ниже, чем миссис Рочестер, но я бы наверняка чувствовала ту же самую злость, что и она.

Эта женщина была тем, кем я могла стать, если бы меня оставили на десять лет в этой ужасной комнате.

— Я хотела увидеть Англию, — вздохнула миссис Рочестер. — Мне обещали, что я увижу её, но всё, что мне удалось увидеть, — эта комната и дом, если мне удавалось сбежать. Я даже никогда не держала в руках снег.

— Разве он никогда не был вам хорошим мужем? Наверняка он тоже пытался…

Эдвард не был настолько жесток, чтобы даже не попытаться. Я была в этом уверена. Он мог быть резким и бесцеремонным, но я никогда не видела, чтобы он был жесток. Конечно же, с тех пор прошло много лет, и он был так молод, когда они поженились, но я не могла представить, чтобы он даже не дал ей шанса.

— Возможно, он пытался, — вздохнула она в ответ, не отводя взгляд от окна. — Возможно, он пытался, так же, как пыталась и я, но у нас были разные цели. И когда мы оба перестали пытаться, он был сильнее, он был мужчиной, он был англичанином, а я была сумасшедшей темнокожей женщиной. Может быть, он пытался. Но он первым оставил попытки.

Она наконец повернулась ко мне и улыбнулась.

— Он поступит с тобой так же. Если ты будешь сопротивляться, если тебе не понравятся его прикосновения… Это сумасшествие, если тебе не нравится делить ложе с мужчиной. Сумасшествие — противиться этому. Это сумасшествие — просто быть женщиной. Тебе не следует выходить за него замуж. Он добр сейчас, но когда-нибудь, может быть, он запрет тебя здесь вместе со мной, потому что ты станешь сумасшедшей.

Она замолчала и окинула меня оценивающим взглядом.

— Я буду не против, если ты тоже здесь окажешься, — решила она. Её улыбка вызвала дрожь. — Я видела, как ты обращалась с ребёнком, видела твои книги и рисунки… Ты будешь хорошей компанией. Мы обе будем сумасшедшими. С тобой будет интереснее говорить, чем с бедной Грейс. Я ей не нравлюсь. Но когда ты станешь сумасшедшей, то тебе я не буду нравиться. Сумасшедшие не могут испытывать чувств. Он сказал мне это.

— Было не похоже, что вы любите своего брата, — согласилась я, потрясённая её рассказом. День назад, час назад я была уверена, что Эдвард никогда не причинит мне вреда. У меня больше не было этой уверенности.

Миссис Рочестер снова засмеялась своим холодным и безэмоциональным смехом, но на этот раз в уголках её губ было что-то жестокое.

— Я хотела его убить, — вскрикнула она, усмехаясь. — Я думала, что он спасёт меня. Каждый раз я думала, что он пришёл, чтобы спасти меня. Он был моим братом, и я бы сделала всё что угодно для него, но он сказал, что это для моего же блага. Он сказал, что если мне станет лучше, то, возможно, он заберёт меня. Если я буду хорошо себя вести, если я приму моего мужа как моего мужа, если я подчинюсь ему. Он был моим братом, и он видел, что случилось с нашей матерью. И он всё равно сказал мне, чтобы я попыталась. — Она снова вздохнула, и её улыбка исчезла. — Вот как поступают мужчины. Они будут говорить, что любят тебя, что ты нужна им, что ты особенная, и затем, когда ты будешь в их руках, они станут равнодушными и твоя семья оставит тебя им. У тебя есть семья, мисс гувернантка?

— Нет. У меня никого нет.

— Тогда по крайней мере они не предадут тебя. Ох, ты должна уйти, иди, пока ты всё ещё можешь. Так будет лучше для тебя.

— Я собираюсь, — ответила я, не зная, зачем делюсь с ней своими планами. — Я не буду его любовницей. Это плохо в глазах Бога, и я не могу пасть так низко.

Она посмотрела на меня с любопытством. Это был самый осмысленный взгляд за все время нашего разговора.

— Ты уходишь?

— Как только я выйду из этой комнаты, я планирую собрать все свои вещи и убежать от него. Для моего блага и его.

Она поднялась, и я инстинктивно сделала шаг назад, боясь, что она снова станет агрессивной. Но по её лицу и позе было ясно, что она была совершенно спокойна. Я позволила ей подойти ко мне, и, когда она обняла меня, я была не так напугана, как ожидала.

— Не дай ему поймать себя. Если он поймает тебя, то потом посадит в клетку. Она будет получше моей, потому что он любит тебя… Но бывают разные клетки, и все женщины в конце концов оказывается в какой-нибудь из них... Помни об этом и не дай ему себя поймать. Сейчас ты должна идти. Если ты останешься, ты можешь не успеть сбежать. Иди сейчас же.

Я кивнула, но она продолжала крепко обнимать меня. Наконец она поняла, что держит меня, и разжала объятия, но в её глазах были слёзы. Было так странно видеть её такой, когда всего несколько часов назад я так сильно боялась её. В моих глазах она больше не была чудовищем и монстром, а только сломленной женщиной, которая, несмотря на все свои недостатки, не заслужила такого отношения от того, кто был её мужем и должен был её защищать.

Я почувствовала такую сильную жалость к ней, что взявшись за дверную ручку, поняла — у меня нет сил повернуть её.

Это было жестоко и неправильно так относиться к женщине, чьи пороки не всегда пороки… пороки, которые он считал достоинствами у меня! Разве ему не нравилась моя свобода слова, то, как я требовала отношения к себе как к равной? И в тоже время, как он отнёсся к ней, когда она выдвигала те же самые требования… Они оба были виноваты, это было ясно, и они оба страдали. Но в то время как он был свободен утопить свою злость в худших удовольствиях мирской жизни, в путешествиях и случайных связях, это несчастная женщина была оторвана от мира, и её единственной компанией была женщина, которой платили, чтобы держать её под стражей, и мужчины, которые отказали ей в свободе.

Это было жестоко и неправильно, и если я ничего не предприму, то стану соучастницей.

Я повернулась и собрала всю свою смелость.

— Миссис Рочестер, вы можете убежать вместе со мною! — предложила я. — Я могу отвлечь Грейс Пул, дать ей задание… Она всё ещё верит, что я буду любовницей её хозяина, она не посмеет перечить, и я могу помочь вам уйти. Вы пойдёте со мной?

— Куда? — спросила она, улыбаясь, словно я была глупым ребёнком, предлагающим какую-то безумную идею.

Это действительно был безумный план. У меня не было денег. Я не собиралась брать с собой ничего из того, что мне подарили, когда я была невестой. Что мы будем делать? У меня нет никаких родственников, которые могли бы помочь, а она — сумасшедшая, неспособная находиться рядом с мужчиной без желания убить его. Я не могу представить, что это хорошо закончится хотя бы для одной из нас.

И всё же для нас обеих это было лучше, чем альтернатива.

— Я не знаю, — призналась я. — Далеко. Настолько далеко, насколько это возможно. Я не буду содержанкой, миссис Рочестер, и я не могу представить, что вы хотите быть узницей в этом доме ещё дольше. Я уйду, даже если вы решите остаться здесь. Но я предлагаю вам шанс. Вы воспользуетесь им?

Она странно посмотрела на меня, и я опустила глаза, внезапно почувствовав себя глупым ребёнком. Кто я такая, чтобы предположить, что она захочет свою свободу, у которой будет такая высокая цена? Ведь если она и раньше могла проскользнуть мимо Грейс Пул, она сама могла бы убежать.

— Я пойду.

— Правда?

— Если ты можешь высвободить меня из этой комнаты, если твоё предложение искренне, то я пойду.

Я удивлённо смотрела на неё. Она выглядела такой спокойной, её улыбка была почти нормальной. Она была красива, как в те времена, когда одного лишь взгляда на неё хватило, чтобы убедить мистера Рочестера на ней жениться. Её тёмные глаза светились, а на губах играла нежная улыбка. Она напомнила мне мисс Темпл, хоть я и не была уверена, почему. Они выглядели совершенно по-разному, их единственное сходство было в том, что они вызывали у меня нежность. Я боялась и ненавидела эту женщину, но теперь я хотела помогать и защищать её, хоть она и была старше меня.

— Подождите меня здесь, миссис Рочестер, и…

— Берта, — перебила она меня. Я не хочу больше носить его имя. Меня зовут Берта Мейсон, и я хочу, чтобы ты меня называла именно так, мисс … Эйр, не так ли?

Я кивнула и пообещала больше никогда не называть её именем, приобретённым после замужества. Ни одна из нас не хотела имя Рочестера.

Сбежать было сумасшествием, и я была уверена, что вскоре пожалею об этом. Это был самый сумасшедший поступок, который я когда-либо совершала в жизни, и, вспоминая мои последние восемнадцать лет, я уже совершила достаточно безумных поступков.

Но как сказала мисс Мейсон, всё сумасшествие, когда ты женщина.

Так что я быстро вышла из комнаты и нашла предлог, чтобы отослать Грейс Пул по делам.

Это было сумасшествием.

Но в сумасшествии мы хотя бы обретём свободу.


End file.
